Since the history of man, people are making constructions of all kinds. In order to make constructing easier, a construction was divided into elements. These elements were standardized to make production easier. Examples of this standardisation are, for buildings for instance, bricks for building a house, beams and roof tiles, and more recently concrete parts like floor panels, window, but also doors and other parts of a building. This concept of standardized parts is also used for other types of constructions, like cars, computers, and, in fact, all industrially produced constructions.
A problem with most of these elements is that they require handling. Furthermore, the elements are used for a specific construction, or a specific use, like toys. Furthermore, often the known elements are not reusable.